Chocolate Kiss
by tigoxgirl
Summary: Valentine's Day with the GetBackers. Ban x Ginji


Here's a Valentine's Day ficlet that I thought would be cute. I wrote it in February (the first chapter anyway… ) but forgot where I put it. lol So here it is, several months late but it'll still be just as cute… I hope… Enjoy!

* * *

Things were finally looking up for the GetBackers. They had been having steady jobs and just bought their own apartment about a month ago. Their incredible debt had also been paid for the most part. Everything was going great, but there was one thing Ginji hadn't been able to accomplish with Ban: a relationship. The blonde tried to give hints when they had come back from the Venus de Milo retrieval, but the jaganishi either didn't get it or they were interrupted. But when Ginji had walked into the Honky Tonk that day, he found out some things to help him confess his feelings to Ban.

"Ohayo! Master! Natsumi-chan! Ogenki desu ka?" Ginji cheerfully asked walking through the door.

" Ohayo Ginji-san, Ban-san. Ii desu. Asagohan o tabemasu ka?"

"Uwah! French toast! Onegai Natsumi-chan! Onegai!" Ginji pleaded. He had to have something sweet.

After a few minutes of pots and pans clanking together Ginji was presented with his breakfast. He dug into the sweet toast happily, not really focusing on anything but how wonderful it was to eat and eat French toast.

"Ne, Ginji-san . . .?"

"Nani?" Ginji replied, looking up at Natsumi.

Natsumi started laughing when she looked at his face, he had syrup all over his chin. "Looks like you need to clean up Ginji-san."

"Honto?"

"Hai! Look at yourself!" Natsumi laughed giving him a mirror.

"Ah! Subarashi desu ne!" Ginji laughed at himself. Noticing the quiet he looked over at the brooding brunette. "Ban-chan?"

"Ah? Nan desu ka?"

"You're so quiet today, doushite?"

"No reason. What? Do I have to talk for hours on end for you?"

"Iie!" Ginji quickly responded, not sure how to exactly do so.

Ginji wiped his face with a napkin and a slightly comfortable silence fell over the four of them. The blond didn't like for there to be silence for too long, so he started asking Natsumi questions about various things. One of the questions being about the hearts that were on all of the doors in town.

"Why do all of the stores have hearts and little naked babies on them? I thought that you weren't supposed to go around naked? Is it going to be the naked baby's birthday soon?"

Natsumi tried not to laugh. "Iie, Ginji-san! It's almost Valentine's Day!"

"Valent's day? What's that?"

"Valentine's Day! It's a day where couples celebrate their love by giving each other chocolates! Though it's normally the girls that hand out chocolate, and guys will hand out flowers or something."

"So Valentine's Day is a day to celebrate love?"

"Bing-bon! Hai! Sou desu!"

"It's a stupid holiday." Ban muttered darkly.

"Ban-chan! Love isn't stupid!"

"Whatever, look I'm going to get some smokes. Stay here incase Heven comes."

Ginji nodded and watched Ban trudge out of the Honky Tonk. Sitting in a comfortable silence he finished drinking his soda, after the incident with coffee Ban wouldn't let him drink it anymore. Thinking about the holiday that Natsumi told him about, he couldn't help but see Ban. For a while now he felt strange feelings next to the brunette, feelings that he had never felt before. Resting his head in his hand Ginji stared off into space, wondering what to do about all that has been going on. He had to do something, letting this feeling stay bottled up would be negative for himself. Ginji wasn't the smartest guy but he made up for it with the size of his heart and determination. Ginji wasn't going to keep his feelings hidden anymore; it felt like he was keeping things from Ban like this. Glancing over at Paul, who was turned around washing dishes, he decided he had to first tell someone he trusted. Turning back around Ginji glanced at Natsumi who was happily wiping down booths, and decided that Natsumi would understand. She always explained things in a way that Ginji could understand and she always did her best to help others.

"Oi! Natsumi-chan!"

"Hai? Nan desu ka Ginji-san?"

"Eeto… ore wa…a-ano…"

"Nani? You know you can tell me anything Ginji-san."

"IwantedtotellBan-chanthatIreallylovehimanddosomethingspecialforValentine'sDay."

"…a-ah? Mou ichi dou (one more time) Ginji-san. Motto yuukuri. (more slowly)"

" I… I want to tell Ban-chan that I love him… demo, demo I don't know how. And I want to do something special for Ban-chan for Valentine's Day. What should I do? I don't know where I should even start!"

"Hmm…" Natsumi began, "well maybe you should first figure out how you want to tell Ban-san about your feelings. Then worry about getting him something later… or you could well… nah, never mind."

"Nani? Nani?"

Natsumi smirked a little; Ginji was so easy… hook, line, and sinker. "Well as for the present for Valentine's Day you can give him yourself with some chocolate since I know Ban-san likes to have sweet things every now and then. And of course by giving yourself as a present tells Ban-san that you love him."

Blushing Ginji thought about what she said. "Demo… ah… you mean I give Ban-chan me? I thought he already has me…"

"Ginji-san," Natsumi shook her head at Ginji's naivety, "I mean give your-self to him like a woman would give herself to a man on their wedding night."

"Ah." Ginji blushed as the meaning of it all hit him.

Smiling Natsumi decided to help the blond out some. "Ginji-san… I suggest maybe some kind of chocolate and a romantic atmosphere in your apartment later on? I can keep Ban-san busy if you need help."

"Honto?"

"Hai! I'd love to help you and Ban-san finally get together!"

Ginji looked at her and blushed. 'Was the fact that I liked Ban so obvious?' Natsumi giggled at the blonde's reddening face.

"Okay since I gave you this idea, I'll give you some money to buy your supplies without Ban noticing, since he's such a tightwad. Oh and you can just go to the store that's at the end of this street but three blocks away. Since you'll only be walking for three blocks and it's straight I hope you don't get lost. Go on and get your stuff and I'll tell Ban that you'll meet him back at your apartment about seven. Sound good Ginji-san?"

"Hai! Honto ni domo arigatou gozaimasu!"

With that Ginji took off; little did he know that the store Natsumi sent him to was much more than that. Natsumi couldn't help but giggle a little to herself, wondering how red Ginji's face would get once he got in the store. She knew one of the people that worked there and  
Natsumi couldn't help but laugh at how much her friend will tease him.

TBC

* * *

tigoxgirl: So… comments? Anyone? Anybody? – looks around hopefully – I'll be right here waiting!

Next time:

"Ah! Gomen nasai! I must have walked in the wrong store!"

"No worries, but since you've already walked in… why don't you have a little look around. I'm sure you can find some nice items. Plus we're having a sale on all of our Valentine's Day stuff."

"A-ano… I don't really think-"

"Nonsense! I shall help you pick out something! I know you're here for your lover, you've got that passionate look in your eyes."

"… eeto…a-ano… boku wa…"

"Don't worry. I'll be gentle…"

"NANI?!"


End file.
